


For The Asking

by Jougetsu



Category: xxxHoLic
Genre: Consensual Somnophilia, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Married Dorks, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-21 23:48:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13154655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jougetsu/pseuds/Jougetsu
Summary: The chief advantage to being married (with a ring, house, and everything else) Kimihiro felt was that he didn’t have to say every single thing thing out loud. That he and Shizuka were well enough settled into their routine that Kimihiro assumed his husband was on the same page. Most of the time. Usually.





	For The Asking

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mushroom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mushroom/gifts).



> Merry Christmas, Mushroom! Thanks for always being a wonderful friend! A little DouWata isn't much, but I hope it makes you smile.

The chief advantage to being married (with a ring, house, and everything else) Kimihiro felt was that he didn’t have to say every single thing thing out loud. That he and Shizuka were well enough settled into their routine that Kimihiro assumed his husband was on the same page. Most of the time. Usually. 

Only Kimihiro didn’t really need to be woken up every time his husband wanted him. Like fully woken up and asked for his permission each and every instance. 

“You don’t have to ask,” Kimihiro pointed out one early morning before dawn. “We’re married.” 

Shizuka frowned. Then he frowned harder. “Yes, I do.” 

“No, you really don’t.” Kimihiro tossed the now soiled washcloth in the direction of the laundry basket. “I don’t mind if you-” He went red, hating himself for feeling shy. They’d been together five years and Kimihiro still could barely articulate things of an intimate nature, least of all the things he actively wanted. 

“You’ve gone through a lot without anyone asking you if you were okay,” Shizuka stroked his hair that for some reason still made Kimihiro quiver stupidly. Like he was still a virgin or something. 

“Yes and I’m telling you that’s not the case here,” Kimihiro rolled his eyes. “Look, I get that you feel bad about the monsters and the eye thing and everything still. But I’m not saying this lightly - you can do what you want. I trust you. If you want to get started on,” another blush, “Appreciating me while I’m still sleeping you can.” 

More frowning. 

“I,” a thick swallow, “I, I want you to! All right?” Kimihiro hid his face in the place where Shizuka’s neck met shoulder. “It makes me feel wanted.” An indeterminable pause and the muffled addition, “And safe.” 

He didn’t have to look up to know that the frown had finally been banished because Shizuka’s tension dissipated. “Does it really?” 

“Yes!” Kimihiro nipped at his husband’s jaw to punctuate the statement. “Now would you please stop making me talk about it! It’s embarrassing.” 

Nothing came of it for a full week. Which was typical of Shizuka. After they’d first been intimate, well really a little after the first time, Kimihiro had finally stopped projecting what the thought Shizuka was thinking and figured out his process. Shizuka needed time to digest new situations, but then once he made up his mind he committed. 

Which was why when Kimihiro woke to his husband lavishing kisses, wet with the barest nick of teeth, on his neck and two fingers inside him, soaked with lube and pressing back and forth, it wasn’t a shock. Not a shock, but a pleasant surprise because Kimihiro had estimated it’d be another week at least before Shizuka acted on his request. 

“I was wondering when you’d wake up,” Shizuka whispered into his ear. Living in their own house they didn’t need to keep their voices down, but Kimihiro squirmed when Shizuka’s voice turned low, husky, and only meant for his ears. 

“I’m awake now,” Kimihiro whispered back. And just to make a point he tightened around Shizuka’s fingers which pulled a moan from his husband. 

“How do you want me, Kimihiro?” panted Shizuka. I’m all yours was not said aloud, but deafening in implication. 

In theory and many times in practice Kimihiro could boss around Shizuka for his own pleasure and it usually ended up gratifying both of them. He could have Shizuka finger him to completion and his husband would probably climax simply from watching Kimihiro fall apart. But other times Kimihiro was thirsty for Shizuka’s desire to be quenched a tad more reciprocally. 

“In me,” Kimihiro reached down to where Shizuka’s erection was already copiously leaking with pre-cum. “In me until we both…” 

Eventually he’d be able to say those things, but today was not that day. Shizuka understood though, he kissed Kimihiro slow and deep in answer. Gently because he was always gentle unless Kimihiro initiated manhandling Shizuka guided Kimihiro onto his side before spooning behind him. It wasn’t either of their favorite positions, but it was by no means disliked and Kimihiro was suddenly seeing the benefits of it for these middle of the night urges. The angle was different and this way Shizuka was able to suckle the left side of Kimihiro’s neck, which always made Kimihiro kick and buck wildly because it was weirdly and exquisitely more sensitive than the right side. 

Kimihiro had no idea how long they rocked together like that. He always slept better, deeper after their couplings so he had to reason to check the clock and fret about getting enough rest. It might’ve been an hour or barely fifteen minutes, all Kimihiro knew was that Shizuka adored him and that they were on the same page again.

“Don’t get up,” Kimihiro protested when they were sated and Shizuka started to pull out. 

Shizuka wrapped his arms more tightly around Kimihiro, “But you’ll complain in the morning that you’re sticky.” 

Logic had no place in the dreamy haze between wakefulness and slumber. “Just use the sheets to clean up. Don’t leave the bed, wanna fall asleep like this.” 

“Oh,” the hushed exhale tickled his left ear and it sounded like everything was falling into place for Shizuka. He put his lips on Kimihiro’s nape reverent as a prayer and the sheets were duly put to work gently absorbing the mess they’d made. 

“You can do the same with me if you want,” Shizuka whispered just as sleep started to pull Kimihiro under. “I’m here for you, too.” 

“I’ll take you up on that,” Kimihiro’s promise was split by a yawn. 

Shizuka was all earnestness, with a dash of mirth, when he replied, “I’m looking forward to it.” 

Kimihiro thumbed his wedding band and curled deeper into his husband’s embrace. There actually might be something to this asking and receiving after all.


End file.
